PS206
/ |title_ja=VS ヒンバス |title_ro=VS Hinbass |image=PS206.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=17 |number=206 |location= Slateport City |prev_round=Plugging Past Electrike II |next_round=On the Loose and Hyper With Zangoose and Seviper I }} / or Fishing and Escaping (Japanese: VS ヒンバス VS or 釣り上げて　逃げられて Fishing and Escaping) is the 206th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On , the escape pod of the Submarine Explorer 1 floats up to the surface as and Mumu sleep inside. Mumu quickly wakes up and alerts Ruby that they have arrived up to the surface. Checking his PokéNav, Ruby is surprised to see how far he had traveled from Slateport City. As he floats, Ruby notices a news report about the theft of the Submarine Explorer 1, which Ruby is surprised to see have made the headlines. Fearing that his father will find him if he goes back to Slateport City, Ruby decides to wait until he wins all the Contests before seeing the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman again. At Ruby's house, Ruby's mother prays that her son and Norman will return home so that they can be a family again. As she watches the news, the television shows newly-acquired security footage from Ruby's encounter with Blaise at Stern's Shipyard. Upon seeing Ruby go into the Submarine Explorer 1 while tied up, Ruby's mother faints from the shock. Back at Ruby's location, Ruby uses the escape pod to paddle through the water. He is stopped when the pod is caught in the line of a 's fishing trap. Angered, the Swimmer demands that Ruby help him capture a certain Pokémon, which Ruby reluctantly accepts. The two begin fishing, but Ruby continues catching a , which he considers to be disgusting, and throws it back into the water. As the man talks about how he had been fishing there for several days, Ruby continues to catch the same Feebas and continues to throw it back each time. After capturing it again, the Swimmer reveals that he is actually looking for a Feebas and notices when Ruby captures the fish again. He jumps on Ruby to grab the Feebas, accidentally knocking Ruby's PokéNav into the water in the process, but it jumps into the water and swims away. When the Swimmer asks Ruby where he caught the Feebas, Ruby is unable to remember the spot where he found it. Later, the Swimmer laments that he failed to get Feebas when it was right in front of him. Ruby apologizes for not realizing that he was trying to catch the Feebas due to his preference of cute Pokémon. The Swimmer agrees and reveals that he wanted to capture the Feebas to sell it to a person who'd pay a good price for the rare Pokémon. Sympathizing with him at the thought of missing the Pokémon he is also searching for, , Ruby decides to stay and help the Swimmer. Back at Stern's Shipyard, Gabby and Ty try to report something to Captain Stern. Gabby reveals that even though Hoenn TV reported that Mr. Stone was attacked by wild Pokémon, he was really attacked by a team clad in blue. As Captain Stern gasps in shock, they are interrupted by Norman, who asks if he can cut into their conversation. Major events * arrives at . * Ruby meets a and helps him catch a Feebas. * Gabby and Ty talk to Captain Stern about what happened to Mr. Stone. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Norman * Shelly (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * Gabby and Ty * Pokémon Fan Club Chairman (on television) * Captain Stern * Dock (on television) * Ruby's mother * Jack Pokémon * (Nana; 's; picture) * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki; 's; picture) * (Kiki; 's) * (Rara; Ruby's; picture) * (Mumu; 's) * (Norman's) * (Starry; Jack's) * (later ) * (×2) * (×2) * (picture) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Hinbass - Câu lên rồi thả xuống }} de:Kapitel 206 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS206 fr:Chapitre 206 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS206